1. Field of the Invention
In refuse compactors of the type described, the rear door (unless power actuated) is difficult to open and close, and an operator--when the door is manually opened and closed--frequently experiences difficulty in accomplishing the task. Efforts, heretofore, to provide mechanical leverage aids for the purpose have, in many instances, met with little acceptance because of attendant problems of cost and effectiveness. The present invention was conceived in a successful effort to provide a most effective counterbalance mechanism for such a door.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,072,439; 3,440,764; 3,721,469; 3,830,542; 3,860,288 and 3,905,493 represent the most relevant prior art known to applicant.
The above prior art--considered singly or together--does not anticipate, nor suggest as obvious, the particular structure of the herein-claimed door counterbalancing mechanism for a refuse compactor, and applicant has no knowledge of any prior art disclosing such particular structure.